The Cave of Mirrors!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Cave of Mirrors in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Our heroes continue there journey to Shalour City, where Ash's next Kalos gym battle challenge awaits. Tai Kamiya: 'Okay everybody, let's sing a song that Agumon wrote for us. '''All Heroes: '(Singing) Digimon eat and digimon fight, digimon, digimon we fight all night. Ash Ketchum: Man I like the song! Serena: Yeah me too. Agumon: Now let start sing solo Mimi. Tai Kamiya: Mimi? Sora Takenouchi: Mimi? Izzy Izumi: Mimi? Ash Ketchum: Mimi? Serena: Mimi? Matt Ishida: Singing? '''Mimi Tachikawa: (Singing) Oh give me a roll or the buffalo roam! Joe Kido: (Singing) A boy you draw. Rabbit: You can sing? Mimi Tachikawa: Hey come on, I have singing lesson for three years. Bonnie: I have singing lesson too. Izzy Izumi: Well at least you two will be duowit. Ash Ketchum: Well let's sing one more time. Tai Kamiya: I agree with you Ash let's go. All Heroes: Digimon eat and digimon fight digimon,digimon we fight all..... Clemont: What was that? (The songs interrupted) Bonnie: Is this it? Serena: Uh-huh, that's the cave. Izzy Izumi: Yeah what kind of cave? - - Ash Ketchum (V.O): The Cave of Mirrors! - - - - Ash Ketchum: Give me back my Pikachu. Tai Kamiya: Wait up Ash! Agumon: Me too! Davis Motomiya: And us too! G-Merl: (Grabs Philmac's hand) Let's go! Philmac: Wait! (As Ash, Emerl, Philmac, G-merl, The Digidestined Leaders and their Digimon, Matt and Gabumon went after kidnapper in the mirror world.) - - (The heroes continued chasing kidnapper then Ash stop and look at 2 two digi-eggs) Emerl: What is it, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Hey Emerl I think that's a digi-egg like Veemon armor digivolve into Armor-level Digimon. Emerl: You're right Ash. Davis Motomiya: Good eye Ash. (They look 2 Digi-Eggs one has gold with hair and ears like Patamon's wings and other has silver covered wings and claws like Gatomon's claws) Ash Ketchum: One of the Digi-egg has Kari's crest of Light and the other digi-egg has T.K's crest of Hope. Tai Kamiya: Yeah you're right Ash both digi-eggs has T.K's and my sister's crest of hope and light. Matt Ishida: So what you gotta do two digi-eggs Ash? Ash Ketchum: I'll put both digi-eggs of hope and light in my bag so no villians ever will steal them. G-merl: Good thinking Ash. (Ash put both Digi-Egg of Hope and Light in his bag safe and sound then zipped) Emerl: Now let's go find Pikachu. All heroes: Yeah. (All heores made it outside, but this world is different like Ash's world) Ash Ketchum: Hey guys where are we? Emerl: I don't know Ash this place is very strange. Tai Kamiya: Yeah check out the green sky that's freaky. Mirror Serena: Hey Ash! Agumon: '''Did you hear that?! Ash Ketchum: Serena? Mirror Serena: Don't tell me after I said you were crybaby are you. Ash Ketchum: Crybaby? Emerl: Serena now that just rude. Mirror Bonnie: Ash we found you Clemont darling we found him (Mirror Clemont run super fast) Mirror Clemont: I went to far! (Mirror Clemont run back slowly) '''Mirror Clemont: Ash, we've been searching for you! Ash Ketchum: Wow Clemont we didn't know you run so fast. Mirror Clemont: What you talking about Ash? I'm alway the fastest runner I'm really good! - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Me crybaby? Takuya Kanbara: Stop calling him a crybaby are you crazy? Matt Ishida: Yeah, it's not nice to treat people like that. Tai Kamiya (Season 2): What's going on around here? Ash Ketchum: (Shocked) Tai is it you? Tai Kamiya (Season 1): What's wrong Ash I thought you see me double of me and..(react like Ash) their's two of me. Emerl: Okay this is getting weird. Takuya Kanbara: Your telling me. Tai Kamiya (Season 2): Ash is that you. Ash Ketchum: Yes. Tai Kamiya (Season 2): Hey everybody it's Ash! (Everyone gathers to see Ash) Matt Ishida (Season 2): Hey Ash long time no see. Izzy Izumi (Season 2): Hi Ash! Joe Kido (Season 2): Hey Ash you look good. Sora Takenouchi (Season 2): Good to see you again Ash. Mimi Tachikawa (Season 2): Wow look at you hey Ash. T.K Takaishi (Season 2): Ash what's up! Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Hey Ash! Ash Ketchum: Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K and Kari! Emerl: It appears this are the older verison of your friends Ash. Ash Ketchum: I know. - - Mirror Serena: Never mind that. So where's that Pikachu of yours? Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, now get this. Another me popped from outside the mirror then grabbed Pikachu and run off! - - - - - - Mirror Ash Ketchum: Here I am! - - - - - - - - Gmerl: Okay, let's not panic we just need to figure out a way to get out of this place and- Philmac: (In Woody's voice) Shut up! Just shut up you idiot! Gmerl: (In Buzz's voice) Philmac, this is no time to panic. Philmac: (In Woody's voice) This is a perfect time to panic! I'm lost, we're stuck in the mirror world! We're gonna be trapped in there and it's all your fault! Emerl: Our fault? No Philmac there's nobody fault. - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Wobbuffet! - - - Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket and Emerl's enemies! Not you again! Mirror Clemont & Serena: Team Rocket? Ash Ketchum: Uh-huh. There a bunch of really bad guys who steal other people's Pokemon! Emerl: Those guys are my enemies and they always cause trouble too. Mirror Emerl: Really? Mirror Serena: Huh? Aren't Team Rocket called themselves the heroes of justice. They beat up bad guys. Ash Ketchum: Heroes of justice? Tai Kamiya: Let me guess your telling us the other Team Rocket in your mirror world are the good guys? Mirror Serena: Yes. Matt Ishida: Well in our real world they are really bad guys. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Now that's we like to hear. (suddenly Ash's bag started to glow) Hey what's happening? (Then older T.K. and Kari's digivice started to glow as well and then their digivice start to change into D-3) Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Our digivice are changing. T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): But how? Ash Ketchum: I know it's the digi-eggs. (Ash unzip the bag and open it) Tai Kamiya (Season 2): Where do you find it Ash? Emerl: He found 2 digi-eggs in the cave. Ash Ketchum: Now T.K. grab the digi-egg of hope on my left hand. T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Got it Ash Ash Ketchum: And Kari you grab the digi-egg of light on my right hand. Kari Kamiya(Season 2): Okay! Davis Motomiya: Remember I told the armor digivolve power now it's time Ash. Emerl: You can do it Ash. Tai Kamiya (Season 1): Give everything you got Ash. Takuya Kanbara: We believe with you Ash. Izzy Izumi (Season 2): Go for it Ash. (Everyone nod) Ash Ketchum: Okay are you ready Patamon and Gatomon. (Gatomon (season 2) and Patamon (Season 2) are nod) Ash Ketchum: All right! Digi-armor Energize! (Patamon (Season 2) Armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon Flying Hope) (Gatomon (Season 2) Armor digivolve to...Nefertimon The Angel of Light.) G-merl: Oh my goodness other Gatomon and Patamon armor digivolve!? Emerl: Way to go Ash you did it. Davis Motomiya: I knew you can do it. Tai Kamiya (Season 1): You're the man. Takuya Kanbara: Now Team Rocket and villians are in big trouble. Philmac: Yeah big time. Takato Matsuki: Hey Ash who are those Digimon? Ash Ketchum: He's Pegasusmon. As Patamon he used the Digi-egg of Hope to armor digivolve. His Star Shower attacks stops his ememies and send them to outer space. Veemon: And that's Nefertimon. She is a flying, fighting machine with nine lives, and she's quite a shock when she tosses those Rosetta Stone of hers. Mirror Serena: I'm impressed Ash Mirror Bonnie: They're look amazing! Mirror Clemont: Now that's what I call the great magic. - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Alright guys let's finish them up. BurningGreymon: We're ready you are Ash. Ash Ketchum & Mirror Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! Flamedramon: Fire Rocket! WarGrowlmon: Atomic Blaster! BurningGreymon: Wildfire Tsunami! Pegasusmon: Star Shower! Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone! Omnimon (Season 2): Supreme Cannon! Garudamon (Season 2): Wing Blade! Lillymon (Season 2): Flower Cannon! MegaKabuterimon (Season 2): Horn Burster! Zudomon (Season 2): Vulcan Hammer! (They fire all together on Team Rocket and the villians the big explosin) Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Tai Kamiya: And there they go! - - - - - - Tai Kamiya (Season 2): Kari I think you should go with Ash,Emerl,my young self,and others in their world. Matt Ishida (Season 2): You too T.K. they really need you and Kari help. Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Thanks Tai. T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Okay thanks Matt. (Older T.K. and Kari hug on their older big brothers) Tai Kamiya (Season 2): Ash take good care my sister and Gatomon for us okay. Matt Ishida (Season 2): Same goes to my T.K. and Patamon alright. Ash Ketchum: We promised and we will Tai and Matt. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: We encounter the older digidestined and their digimon in the mirror world. In the older Tai, his friends and their digimon stay in Emerl's Secret Base while older T.K., Kari,and their digimon joining Emerl, Ash and their friends journey. - - (Now we go to the villains walking in the mirror world) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mirror Francisco: - - - - - - Mirror Team Rocket: Team Rocket, good night! (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts